


Purplephone Pornshots

by Strawberryb1ond



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, and also self-shipping lmao, don't expect me to know anything, i haven't watched a single new fnaf game in quite some time, i just put down purplephone but there miiight be some other stuff??, like other ships, so like, uh ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryb1ond/pseuds/Strawberryb1ond
Summary: A culmination of all the horny shit that comes to me.All the shots are works of fiction, I try my best to write them pretty realistically but, you know, I've never had sex so. You know. A lot of the shots in this book don't really follow the rules of safe sex, so please make sure not to think of this like sex education. I'm just having fun here. Be safe during sex, no matter what.If there are any minors here I'm sorry but please leave lmao. I'm uncomfy with the idea of minors reading my nsfw stuff. I'm not responsible for what you do with your life, but if you respect my wishes you'll yeet off. Just wait until you're 18 guys it's for the best.UH anyway, I share a FNAF blog with me bf on Tumblr, it's @backroomshuffle go look at it we're gay. (it's on a sort of hiatus but whatever you know)
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 10





	Purplephone Pornshots

**Author's Note:**

> So like. Slight choking. And some other odd kinks lmao. Also thank you @ my bf for helping me out with a few things in this shot <3

There were seven crewmates left on the ship, as far as Red - Scott - knew.

They had voted Dark Green off after Pink and Orange saw them kill White. Scott was sure they were safe until he found Lime dead in navigation. There was another imposter among them. Scott tried his best not to think about it. He stayed with Pink (please don't expect him to remember names), sure that she was safe. Yellow joined not long after. Them and Pink only split up once so Scott could do wires. When he walked out of electrical, she was dead.

"Red's suspicious," Blue had said, shooting Scott a look. Scott stiffened, remembering what they did with Dark Green when they found out what they did. "He was with Pink the whole time."

Scott opened his mouth to defend himself when Yellow spoke up: "I was with Red in electrical just before she was found dead."

Scott sighed in relief, giving Yellow a grateful glance. Even if they couldn't see his face, they still gave him a thumbs up.

Scott continued with his many tasks, wires in Storage, emptying the garbage chute in Cafeteria, priming shields with Yellow. Yellow was kind to him. They were as bright as the color of their suit. Scott could _hear_ the smile in their voice. They scanned in front of Scott to show they were innocent and Scott stayed by their side the whole time.

Scott couldn't help but stare at Purple every time he passed by. He'd only spoken to Purple once and Jesus Christ. His voice was fucking velvet. He flushed whenever he imagined what Purple could look like under his helmet. They'd cross paths a couple times, with it being a small ship and all. Scott once came across him trying to calibrate the distributor, seemingly struggling with it.

"This one's difficult but all you have to do is time it right," Scott had explained, smiling at him as he helped him.

Purple stared at him for a few moments before nodding. "Thanks," was all he said as he left the room.

Okay so, sure, after that Scott tried to sidle up to Purple and gain his trust. He'd follow him around, make sure he was watching him do tasks, ask him questions. He even learned his name from Yellow: Vincent.

Orange was killed, Blue claimed it was Vincent only for Yellow to turn it on her. "Your accusations are all over the place," they said.

"Besides I was with Purple the whole time," Scott interjected, which was partially true. He'd only lost Vincent once when the lights went out, but he was too far away from where Orange was found to have killed her.

Maybe Vincent enjoyed his company or maybe he was grateful for Scott helping him on his tasks and denying Blue's claim. Maybe that's why he didn't report or kill Scott as soon as he walked in on him over Yellow's corpse in Electrical. His helmet was on the ground, blood splattered on the glass.

Scott couldn't move. His stomach churned, the urge to vomit overwhelming him.

Vincent didn't look at him. Blood covered his purple suit. Scott couldn't move. "Hey, Red," he said. Scott couldn't take his eyes off Yellow's body. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't blink. He flinched, finally coming to his senses when Vincent reached down, grabbed his helmet, and put it back on, twisting it shut. He looked at Scott, unmoving. Scott shook. Vincent reported the body.

Scott stayed silent as they discussed. Vincent explained what happened: he and Red were walking together the whole time and walked in on the body together.

"Anyone around?" Cyan asked, leaning into his hand.

"Not that I saw," Vincent said.

Scott jumped when everyone looked at him. He glanced at Vincent then lowered his head. "No."

Scott. Couldn't. Move.

Blue shrugged. "I guess just continue with tasks," she sighed. "Stay in groups."

Scott shook as everyone left the cafeteria to continue their tasks, leaving him and Vincent alone. Vincent was staring at him. "You coming with me?" he asked and Scott twiddled with his fingers. Vincent had a motive to kill him, he could do it any second now. But all he could do was nod and follow him into Electrical. They'd taken care of Yellow's body but there was still blood there. Scott couldn't look. His fear of Vincent overshadowed his grief but. Yellow had been so good to him. He had to stop himself from breaking down into a sobbing mess.

Vincent huffed, crossing his arms. "It seems you cost me a meal," he said.

Scott swallowed. "M-meal?" His voice cracked and Vincent laughed. It rang in Scott's ears. He stumbled backward when Vincent stepped closer. The sound of the door to the room slamming shut made his heart pound. "Do- don't- don't come near me."

Vincent ignored him, shoved him up against the wall, and put his hands on either side of his helmet. Scott flinched and tried to push Vincent away but to no avail. "Please," he whimpered. "P-please, don't kill me."

Vincent hummed. "I'll think about it." And he twisted Scott's helmet off. Scott was viscerally aware of how vulnerable he was while Vincent ran his fingers over his jaw, ears, closed eye. "Wow, you're adorable," he purred and Scott blushed. Vincent's gloved fingers ran down to wrap around his throat. Scott gasped as he squeezed ever so slightly. "Fuck, Red, I'd love to fuck you right here."

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin. "What?" He choked as Vincent shoved a thigh between his legs. His breath hitched in his throat. He slumped against Vincent as warmth washed through him. "Wait-" He mewled as Vincent rubbed at him, shivering.

"Oh, that was lovely." Vincent ran his hands over Scott's back and he writhed. He fiddled with the zipper of Scott's suit. Scott shivered. His legs gave out under him and Vincent held him up.

"V-V-Vincent I-" He choked when Vincent squeezed tighter at his throat.

"Hush," he grunted. Scott glanced at the door, chewing on his lip. _If the doors open I'm screwed._

He huffed. The pleasure that sparked down his spine as Vincent rubbed his thigh against him was too good to ignore. Laying his head against the wall, Scott ground against Vincent's leg. Vincent chuckled. "Are you hard?"

Scott nodded. _God, what is wrong with me?_ His breath hitched again as Vincent moved his knee up, rubbing him up and down. _He just_ murdered _someone for fuck’s sake._ Still, he couldn't help but knead at Vincent's shoulders, moans escaping his lips. "Mind if I take my helmet off?" Vincent said. The glass was fogging up from his breaths. Scott swallowed, shaking his head.

Vincent pulled his hand away from Scott's throat and he twisted his helmet off. Scott didn't know what he thought Vincent would look like. Honestly, he'd always imagine him being _human_ when he fantasized about him. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered, tensing.

"What?" the creature in front of him asked, leaning his head into his hand. "Don't think I'm attractive?"

Scott swallowed visibly. He had no eyes, just a mouth, dark skin, his hair was purple, pulled back into a ponytail, teeth sharp. Scott chewed his cheek. "I uh-" He cut himself off, staring down at Vincent's chest, flushing. Maybe, _just_ maybe he found Vincent . . . attractive. _Christ_. He flinched when Vincent grabbed his chin and lifted his head. Before Scott could say anything, Vincent kissed him.

Scott moaned into his mouth, tilting his head. The smirk against his lips hurt his pride but there was no way in hell he was pulling away. You don't get a lot of physical contact, especially not contact like this, when you're on a mission with nine other people. Hell, you barely get any privacy in the first place. Right now, he couldn't care less who he was kissing.

Vincent grunted and pulled his leg away and Scott whined, aching for more. "Don't stop. Please?"

"I'm just getting us more comfortable." Vincent grabbed Scott's legs and pulled them up and over his hips. Scott bit his lip as Vincent pressed their hips together, grinding against him. Vincent leaned into Scott's neck, kissing at the sensitive skin. Scott huffed a moan, tilting his head. He shivered when Vincent kissed him again, running his fingers through his hair. The creature bit Scott's lip, careful of his fangs, oddly enough, and Scott opened his mouth for him. Vincent's tongue slipped into his mouth, licking around his teeth. Scott took deep breaths through his nose as Vincent explored his mouth. Then he jolted as the tongue reached all the way back into his throat.

Vincent groaned, continuing to grind against Scott. Scott choked on the intruding muscle. It slid down, nearly reaching his esophagus, when he pulled his head back to get it out. He tried to take breaths through his nose but he couldn't, not with Vincent blocking his airway. Another gag, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. He tried to swallow once, twice, but to no avail. Eventually, Vincent got the picture and pulled away. Scott shuddered as his tongue slid out of his throat, covered in his own spit. Once it was out, Scott spluttered, coughing and catching his breath. A string of saliva connected Scott's lip to Vincent's tongue. "What, didn't like that?" Vincent asked. Scott shook his head, clutching at his throat, and Vincent chuckled. "Wanna move on to something more exciting?"

"What do you mean?" Scott rasped. He jumped when Vincent started to unzip his suit. "Wait." Scott pulled away from him. "Are- are we really gonna do this here?"

"Where else would we do it? Electrical is secluded enough." Vincent kissed Scott's neck. Scott bit his lip.

"I-I don't know, there are beds in Medbay." His eyes fluttered when Vincent brushed his sharp teeth over his skin. He wasn't rubbing Scott anymore and the brunet ached for more. He was _so hard_ and the tight-fitting garments under his suit made the throbbing pain worse.

"And too many people around." He smiled up at Scott. "We can do it here, up against the wall."

Scott's breath hitched when Vincent bit down ever so slightly on his neck, luckily not drawing blood. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. He gasped when Vincent thrust up against him. "Are we doing this or not?" he grunted.

"Ye-yes. We can do it here-"

Vincent cut him off with another kiss, putting him down. He pulled Scott's zipper down and pulled the suit off. Scott helped, tilting his head and moaning. He pulled away to catch his breath for only a moment before Vincent cupped his face and tugged him back in again. Scott's suit was on the floor and tossed to the side in an instant, leaving him in only his liquid cooling and ventilation garment, which Vincent was trying to pull off. "Be careful- with it," the brunet said in between pecks. "You could break the tubing-"

"I couldn't fucking care less," Vincent growled. Anxiety clutched at Scott as Vincent continued to try to tug and tear at it. He swallowed, licking his lips.

"Let- let me get it off," he said, his voice shaking. He reminded himself of what the situation was. Vincent could kill him at any moment. _God, would he do this to me if I were . . . ?_ He cut that thought off. His head spun, unable to tell if he was mortified or if his suit got tighter. _I shouldn't piss him off._ Vincent frowned, but took his hands off Scott, letting him gently pull the undersuit off. Though his hands shook, he was able to get it off. Vincent watched.

"You seem nervous again," Vincent murmured. "Do I scare you?" He wrapped his arms against Scott's waist.

Scott's heart raced in his chest. "I- I don't-"

Vincent chuckled. "I'm still considering whether I should kill you or not." He traced his hand up and back around Scott's throat. He felt Scott's Adam's apple bob against his glove. His grin widened at Scott's fear. He could hear Scott's heart, loud and fast, and saw cold wash over him. "Does that scare you?" he whispered into Scott's ear.

Scott trembled. "Yes," he breathed.

"Good." Vincent's deep voice sent pleasure down Scott's spine. How was he still so turned on by this? _I should_ _be horrified, shouldn't I?_ His stomach churned. _What's wrong with me?_ “Now, get this suit off me, will you?"

Scott did as he was told, reaching around and unzipping the suit, pulling it off of him. Scott flinched when Vincent brushed his hand over his cheek. His nails were sharp and his skin was freezing. Vincent wore an undersuit as well but it had no tubes, making it easier for Scott to take off.

Underneath the suit was something Scott struggled to comprehend until it clicked. What he was looking at was Vincent's torso, but where everything should be - his entire _stomach_ , to be precise - was a gaping _maw_ in its place. It was pitch black, tempting like a void, in that Scott almost felt an urge to put his hand in it, though he didn't dare entertain that thought, especially when taking into account the two - _three_? - rows of sharp teeth lining the gums.

He couldn't help but stare at Vincent's lack-of-a-stomach. He thought back to just a few minutes before. _Cost him a meal._ Sure, Vincent's mouth on his face was big but not big enough to eat an entire human. _This_ however. Scott gulped.

"Keep going," Vincent ordered.

Scott did as he was told, tearing his gaze away from the mouth, and continued to pull the undersuit down. "Jesus Christ," Scott murmured when he saw Vincent's cock. It had to be over ten inches. There was no fucking way that was gonna fit. "V-Vincent I- Don't know-" The words died in his throat when Vincent grabbed his dick, rubbing at it. Scott moaned, laying his head back against the wall. He hadn't realized how starved of affection he was until now. "Wait, Vincent, I don't think-"

"Shut up," Vincent hissed, leaning in to kiss Scott's neck. Scott whimpered and tilted his head. Vincent began trailing down, down, down to Scott's crotch, pressing his cock against his face. "Wow, you're warm." He kissed at Scott's shaft, making him shiver. Scott wanted him to suck him off so bad. He let out a whine when Vincent let go. "To be honest, I'd rather skip this part. Turn around for me."

Despite his disappointment, Scott did as he was told. His chest pressed against the cold, metal wall. He gasped, jolting, when Vincent grabbed his hips and tugged him closer. Vincent licked his lips as he squeezed at the brunet's ass, making him shudder visibly. His long tongue stuck out and ran up over Scott's entrance, which tightened at the sudden cold contact. He chuckled and licked there again before dipping his tongue in, sinking it deeper.

Scott's eyes rolled onto the back of his head and he spread his legs. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he groaned, laying his forehead on the wall. "Vincent, that's amazing." The wet sank in deeper and deeper. Pleasure shocked at Scott's spine and he mewled, puffing out long breaths. He moaned and dug his fingers into the wall. When Vincent pulled out he felt empty, letting out a moan of gratitude when Vincent slid two or three fingers into him, stretching him out with them. That didn't last long before Vincent was getting to his feet. And Scott was suddenly reminded of what he'd been worried about.

He turned a deep shade of red as Vincent rubbed his dick against his ass. Along with the fear that gripped at him came pleasure as Vincent's cock slicked against him. Vincent grabbed Scott's hips and yanked him closer, letting out a low groan. He groped at Scott's ass, sharp nails digging into his skin. "You ready, babe?" Vincent leaned in close, licking Scott's jaw.

"I don't know," Scott puffed. Maybe he just shouldn't think about how big Vincent was, let him do as he pleased. It wasn't going to be that bad. Right? He swallowed, pressing his head against the wall. "I-I actually- I think I'm ready."

Vincent kicked Scott's legs to spread them out and rubbed the tip of his cock against Scott's hole. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, his breath hitching when Vincent began pushing in.

At first, it was fine. This wasn't the first time Scott had been fucked by a guy, mind you, this wasn't new to him. Vincent was a bit thicker than most men Scott'd had sex with but Scott didn't find that worrisome. But fuck. He just kept going deeper and deeper inside Scott. He was pushing in slow, as if finally taking Scott into consideration, but Scott thought this would never end. He swore he could feel Vincent _in_ his stomach.

Scott moaned, his toes curling. "Does it hurt?" Vincent murmured into his ear, licking the back of his neck. Scott shook his head but that was a lie. Spit isn't gonna cut it as lube with _this_. His ass throbbed as he tightened around Vincent.

Goosebumps ran along Scott's skin, down his neck and arms as Vincent breathed on the sensitive skin. Scott withered, slumping against the wall. "Fuck," he mewled. He gasped when Vincent pressed in even farther. Fuck. He wasn't even all the way in yet and Scott was so full. "Vincent you're so- you're so deep." He resisted the urge to squirm.

Vincent chuckled, putting his hand on Scott's lower stomach. "Can you feel me here?" he purred. Scott looked at Vincent's hand and swallowed. His stomach was swelled out ever so slightly where Vincent's cock pressed against it. He shivered and nodded. Vincent kissed Scott's neck and groaned when Scott tightened around him. He grabbed Scott's hips again and thrust in, bottoming out.

Scott yelped, shaking. "Ch-Christ, _Vincent_." His speech slurred as pleasure crashed over him, warming him up from head to toe.

Vincent grunted, pleasure pooling in a deep part of his stomach. "Fuck yeah, Red," he hissed. "I wanna fuck you until you can't walk straight. Are you ready?" His long tongue licked at Scott's neck before it wrapped around, making the brunet moan.

Scott hung his head, unable to reply as he panted. He gasped as the tongue squeezed at his throat. "Yes. _Please_ , fuck me." Vincent yanked at Scott's hips again and leaned over him. He pulled out and thrust back in. Scott let out a sharp gasp, shivering again and again. He moaned when Vincent repeated the action, blushing hard. Vincent unwrapped his tongue from his neck and licked up from his collarbone to his cheek. "Ohh, fuck," Scott huffed, his toes curling. This was a lot. And Scott fucking loved it. Vincent filled him up so perfectly, all the way to the brim. He let out a small half-sob as he slumped against the wall, almost unable to hold himself up, his legs shook so much.

Pleasure wracked through him, up and down his body, pooling most in his torso as Vincent rubbed his cock against his prostate. Vincent's cold skin, which was slowly warming, pressed against his back, his teeth grazing his neck. Scott lifted and tilted his head so he had more room.

Vincent gripped his sharp nails into Scott's hips, making him moan. "Fuck," Vincent huffed, pulling Scott back as if trying to go even deeper. Scott moaned, biting down onto his arm to keep himself quiet. "You're so fucking tight. Mm, you like that?"

"Yes," Scott choked. He huffed a moan as Vincent ran his lips over his neck, kissing here and there. He sucked at the skin, making Scott tense as his teeth pricked at him, and left a mark there. Scott took deep breaths as he reached around and grabbed Vincent's hair, digging his fingers into his scalp. Vincent grunted, slapping Scott's hands away.

"Hands to yourself," he huffed, leading Scott's hand down to his own dick. Scott blushed as he stroked at it, pleasure overwhelming him. Scott swallowed thickly, his heart thrumming. "Are you gonna cum?"

"Ye-yeah, I think so," Scott sighed, slumping as he jerked himself off. " _Fuck_ , Vincent." His breath hitched when Vincent thrust harder and faster. Scott cried out when Vincent came inside him. Scott shivered as the hot liquid filled him up. Vincent rode out his orgasm, groaning into Scott's ear. Scott's toes curled as the knot in his stomach tightened. He gasped when Vincent took over for him, grasping at his cock and pumping at it. With one last moan, Scott came onto the wall, shivering violently.

Vincent stayed inside him for a while longer, panting. His hot breath on Scott's neck caused goosebumps to rise along his skin. He licked Scott's cheek. "That was so hot," he purred, sucking at Scott's neck. Scott flushed, tilting his head. Pleasure from his orgasm clouded around him as Vincent pulled out. He gasped when Vincent's dick fell out, relaxing. "Let's do it again sometime, hm?"

"Ye-yeah," Scott murmured, still hazy. He was snapped out of his clouded state when Vincent got on his knees behind him and licked at his entrance again, lapping up his cum. Scott's face was bright red. He yelped when Vincent squeezed his ass again before getting to his feet. Scott was gripped with anxiety as Vincent kissed his neck again. He grabbed Scott's hips and flipped him so they were facing each other. Scott shook. _He's gonna kill me, isn't he?_ He held his breath

"I can clean up," Vincent said. Scott blinked in surprise but nodded, knowing it was best not to question him. He grabbed his suits, got dressed again, and sped out of the room, jolting as the door closed behind him. As he stared at the door. And guilt hit him like a truck. He felt like he was going to vomit. He just _had sex_ with something who _murdered_ _someone_. He clenched his jaw and tried not to trip over his own feet as he walked away from Electrical. He wished he could just sit somewhere and cry where no one could see him. _Yellow was killed and I just fucked the culprit._

"So Purple, huh?"

Scott jolted, whipping around to see Blue. Her arms were crossed and even with the helmet hiding her face, he could tell she had a smug smirk plastered on it. He swallowed. _Should I tell her?_ He could tell her right then that he saw Vincent kill Yellow. He chewed on his lip. _But what if she doesn't believe me? What if_ I _get voted off._ His stomach churned. _And. If Vincent found out I tried to rat him out. What would he do to me?_ That made him pale as he thought of the multitude of awful things Vincent might do to punish him. Still, he can't help the tingling in his lower regions at the idea. He silently berated himself, tapping his finger against his leg.

"Uh- yeah I-" He blushed and Blue laughed. "Did you- did you hear everything?"

"I heard you from Reactor," Blue said, leaning against the wall. Scott turned an even deeper red. "So you and Purple are a thing? Taking advantage of the sabotaged door? I suppose I should've guessed, what with how much you hang around each other."

Scott fiddled with his fingers. "Ac-actually, we weren't together- before this." He sighed to himself. "It was a one time thing." He glared at the ground, unable to look at Blue. _If they found out it was Vincent, would they think I helped?_ he wondered and shivered.

"Hm. Well, I'd be careful," Blue said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "We still don't know who the other Imposter is so try not to get too close to anyone, alright?"

  
Scott still couldn't keep her gaze. "Yeah, I know." Maybe. Maybe if he told her what happened, the whole truth, she'd believe him. He tried to keep himself from bursting into tears right there. _I can't risk it._ He nodded to her. "I'm gonna continue tasks," he announced, forcing himself to sound okay. "See you a bit, Blue."


End file.
